Contact centers may enable company agents to interact with customers via multiple channels of communication, such as, text messaging, short message service (SMS) messaging, electronic mail (e-mail) messaging and telephone channels. However, many customers only interact with contact centers after a problem escalates, for example, as a last resort. Before interacting with a contact center, customers often turn to peers or other people to discuss their issues over social media channels, such as, message boards, web-logs (blogs) or micro-blogs, such as, Facebook and Twitter, outside of the contact center environment. Current contact centers have no way to identify authorship of social media posts or interactions that occur outside of their contact center environment and therefore cannot benefit from the connection of this valuable social media information to traditional interaction channels.